Give you what you like
by TrinityBliss
Summary: Story inspired by Avril Lavigne song Give You What You Like Rated T for actions


**A/N: Hi so you guys probably noticed I changed my name to MustacheGold to NotReallyAHipster it's because I didn't think my name really fitted well with my new profile pic...well heres a new story! This story is inspired by Avril Lavigne new song, "Give you what You like" This story is in the perspective of Andi Enjoy! BTW, this is a one-shot**

I opened my locker and put my books inside.

I saw my friends walk down the hall: Emma, Maddie, Katie, and Sophie

They smiled at me when I joined them

We were always the party girls of Iridium so of course, everyone knew us.

I was working at a Cafe after school.

A man in his early 20s came up to me and smiled.

He said, "You're beautiful"

I smiled, nobody ever told me that, they only told that to: Maddie, Emma, Katie, and Sophie.

I gave him his coffee and he handed me a piece of paper.

I unfolded it and found a number with a note that says: Call me

I knew it was dangerous to do that so I didn't call him.

The next day he came in and said to me, "Why didn't you call me beautiful?"

When he said beautiful I got shivered a bit.

Why would a guy older then me call a girl who is clearly too young for him beautiful?

I bit my lip and said nothing.

He took my hand and sat me down.

He smiled and said, "I've been thinking 'bout you"

I looked down trying not to look at him.

I looked up and our eyes locked.

He had beautiful blue eyes and amazing dark brown hair.

I smiled and said, "Me too"

"Wanna go out?" He said

I nodded, smiling.

"Great, let's go now" He took me by the hand and led me out while I threw my apron on the floor.

We spent the whole night talking and laughing.

I didn't know older men were so fun...

We stopped at my apartment, my mom wasn't home because she was working a late shift.

We watched a movie and I fell asleep.

He carried me to my bed. He kissed me, and I kissed him back.

Last thing I remember was his hand coming closer to me.

I woke up, naked.

I was right next to him.

Then I took my phone which was on my nightstand.

I had 11 messages there and they were a group chat with my friends

**Emma: OMG Andi I can't believe U ditched our weekly slumber party!**

**Maddie: Yeah! We even took selfies without U!**

**Emma: Why aren't U responding to us?**

**Katie: OMG IS THERE A SALE WE DON'T KNOW ABOUT?**

**Sophie: U BETTER BUY ME NEW JIMMY CHOOS!**

**Maddie: FORGET JIMMY CHOOS! I NEED A NEW KATE SPADE PURSE!**

**Emma: I WANT COCO CHANEL!**

**Maddie: YEAH YEAH COCO CHANEL!**

**Sophie: HOW 'BOUT ARMANI?**

**Katie: GET BOTH!**

**Sophie: DON'T FORGET MY KOALA HAT!**

I accidently dropped my phone and woke him up

"Heeey" He said

"DON'T HEY ME!" I hissed "I CAN'T BELIEVE I SLEPT WITH AN OLDER GUY!"

He smirked "Age doesn't matter, all that matters is how much we love each other"

"I guess" I said falling into his arms

I got up and shook my head "I can't stay here I gotta go to school"

I left to go change and came out wearing my school uniform (Panther style from season 1)

I curled my hair and added make-up

I looked at him and said, "You should probably go"

He frowned and put his shirt and pants back on.

He left my house without saying a word.

I went to school and found my friends talking by my locker

They looked at me and said, "Heeeey gurrrrl"

Maddie being the most greedy said, "Where's my Coco Chanel?"

I faked a smile and said, "I didn't go to a sale, I went out with a guy"

Emma giggled and said, "Who is he? Is it Phillip?"

"Emma..." I started

Emma frowned and said, "I know I know, Phillip dumped you for Ellie and he said he's never getting together with you ever again"

I said, "He doesn't go here"

Then I walked away.

A got a text that said:

**Unknown number: Wanna go out tonight again?"**

I knew it was him right away and texted back

**Me: Yeah**

We met outside my apartment and we went for dinner.

After the date he gave me money and said, "This is for you because...I love you"

I smiled and kissed him on the cheek "Thanks" I got out of his car

On Friday I told my friends about the money

"Hey gurls" I said

"Heeeeeeeeeey" They all said

I smirked and said, "Lets go clubbing tonight at 'Free'"

Maddie gasped and said, "Free! Isn't that the new adult club?"

"Yeaaaaaah" I said like I was drunk

"But we are underaged" Katie said

I took something out of my pocket...fake I.D.'s

"Now we aren't"I said smiling

"How did you? It looks so real" Emma said taking hers

"I paid a guy to make them look real" I said leaning against a locker

"Well what are we waiting for?" Sophie yelled

"WOOOOO" We yelled running out of school

We bought drinks and started dancing like we were 21.

We did that the whole night.

The next day I woke up in my bed with my hair messed up and my dress is all wrinkled

_At least I didn't go to the wrong house _I thought scratching my head.

I remembered what I did last night...partying, drinking, and dancing like a 16 year old shouldn't

I cried and cried

Then I got a text

**Him: Meet me at the Cafe have to tell you something**

I got dressed and found him sitting

I sat next to him and said, "What'd you wanna tell me?"

"Remember that money I gave you?"

I nodded

"Well...it's fake"

My jaw dropped

I cried even more and my mascara started running I didn't care

"YOU JERK" I yelled pushing him

I left and drove off quickly

Suddenly my phone went off

I opened it and found a bunch of comments on Insta

There was a picture of me and that jerk kissing from two days ago

There was many comments like

"OOOOOO ANDI LIKES OLDER MEN! SLUT!"

or

"Older men? What are you? desperate?"

I threw my phone at the wall screaming

My mom came in my room.

Behind her were police men

"We have to take you to our office Ma'am"

They took me and drove me to the police station

**Andi's mom POV**

After they took Andi I sat down thinking where did I do wrong?

Then a man came in and said, "I'm looking for Andi"

Earlier the police officers told me that Andi ummm...mated with a man that is 5 years older then her and he gave her fake money, he looked exactly like the picture the police gave me.

I grabbed my phone and dialed 911

They came fast

They took the guy.

**Back to Andi's POV**

I was at the police station standing next to Emma turns out they interviewed her

Maddie came out and she hugged us crying.

The police woman took Maddie and led her to a cell.

_This isn't fair_ I thought

I was taken into the grey room

They asked me questions

Each question they asked, the more tears came down.

After the whole interview they took me by the hand and gave me a orange jumpsuit

They took me into a cell and locked me up

I layed in my bed staring at the ceiling.

I cried thinking about what happened these past days

_I'm an idiot _I thought crying

I whispered to myself, "Who was he?"

**The end.**


End file.
